


He Never Brushed Up

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She wants to dream...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Brushed Up

She watches his face when he sleeps. She doesn't need to sleep but sometimes she does, just to see what it's like. She wants to dream. _{not of God, of him}_

When they're together, she watches the way his mouth moves even though he's not awake. The words he forms without sound. _{always talking, her Gaius}_

Inside her he's passion and talent and long skilful fingers, discovering, tasting, testing. _{scientist}_ Outside he doesn't pull her close or wrap her in his arms. He doesn't grip her tight against him. He doesn't love her. _{yet}_

But when he's asleep she can watch him smile and pretend he's dreaming of her. She curls into his side and pulls his limp arm around her. Imagines he wants it there, wants to keep her safe. _{loved}_ She can forget about God and Gods, about war and bombs and her sisters and brothers. She surrounds herself in him and at night, it's enough. _{almost. for now}_


End file.
